Inmunidad
by NorikoInLove
Summary: No existía esperanza para ellos, pero necesitaba que Akane supiera nuevamente lo que sentía hacía ella.


**Inmunidad**

**...**

* * *

El agua caliente ya no provocaba efecto en él, después de tanto tiempo de jugar a su antojo con aquella maldición, su cuerpo se perdió y solamente quedó la pequeña pelirroja.

Meses antes de su tragedia había contraído matrimonio con la más joven de las Tendo, la mujer que amaba y la madre de su unico hijo. Con lo sucedido tenía que despedirse de darle hermanos a su hijo, lo reconfortaba un poco el saber que al menos había logrado el dejar un heredero, un precioso niño de tan sólo semanas que cuando creciera tendrían que explicarle la existencia de dos madres y la ausencia de un hombre.

Buscó soluciones cuando se dió cuenta que el cambio a hombre no se producia, probó con varios trucos y distintos tipos de magia, pero nada funcionaba. Lloró al percatarse que la transformación ya no se produciría, estuvo años buscando aquello, sólo que ahora resultaba al revés, había quedado atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Intentó huir, su esposa aun estaba embarazada pero la vergüenza le pesaba más. La chica, siguiendo su carácter, no le tuvo compasión, a golpes le hizo saber su enfado, no por haberse vuelto una chica sino por abandonarla. Esa noche lo beso por primera vez en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Ella lo amaba, Akane realmente lo amaba y lo aceptaba aún en esas condiciones. Pidió perdón muchas veces esa noche mientras se aferraba a ella como un niño desamparado, lloró y se permitió ser debil frente a la unica persona en quien confiaba. Había estado guardandose todo eso en soledad.

Sin quererlo, ambos se habían aislado de sus familias, ni los Tendo ni los Saotome entendían como Akane había aceptado tan fácilmente eso y besaba a su ahora esposa como si fuera algo natural, aun menos comprendían que ambas mujeres compartieran el lecho y no solamente para dormir. Para todos era un amor extraño, anormal, sucio y enfermizo. Para ellos era simplemente amor, transpasando los limites del cuerpo.

Esa noche se sentía inquieto, inseguro, espectante a que en cualquier momento algo malo sucediera. Lo peor de ser una mujer era el ver disminuida su fuerza a la hora de defender a quienes amaba, entrenaba cada día, pero incluso así no estaba cerca de lo que era capaz con su cuerpo original.

Una sombra atravesó por su izquierda y se sientió inhalar incienso. Preocupado giró a ver a su esposa, su rostro le hizo caso pero su cuerpo no le respondía, brazos y piernas demasiado pesados para levantarlos o moverlos.

– Leyes amazonas decir que matar Ranma chica, sólo así honor de guerrera regresar – una daga se clavó en su costado, por sobre las mantas la sintió hundirse lo suficiente como para hacerle daño pero no para matarlo. – Dar beso de la muerte a tu esposa también, tener que encargarme de todos los obstaculos – prosiguió para quitar la daga, correr las mantas y apuñalar a Akane.

– ¡Shampoo! – gritó Ranma, sabiendo las intenciones de la amazona, justo en el momento en el que el objeto atravesaba el torax de su esposa, quien despertó soltando un gemido de dolor. – Sueltala, dejala, yo fui el culpable, matame a mi, por favor Shampoo, tenemos un bebe, no puedes dejarlo sin su madre. –

– Bebe claro que tendrá madre, Shampoo ser su madre, ser hijo de Airen. – explicó calmada mientras retiraba el arma del cuerpo de Akane, lo que provocó la salida abundante de sangre.

– No te atrevas, perra, si tocas a mi hijo...cofg – Akane no pudo continuar, convulsionada comenzó a toser sangre.

– ¿Qué hacer tu? Ni chica violenta, ni Ranma chica poder moverse. – fijó su vista en el cuerpo femenino de Ranma – Ahora ser turno de Ranma chica. – volvió a enterrar la daga en el estomago del chico, esta vez girandola para provocarle más daño. Repitiendo la acción, volvió a sacar el arma y arremeter contra el cuerpo femenino del chico.

– Dejálo, loca, lo vas a matar Shampoo. Se suponía que lo amabas – suplicó Akane entre lagrimas mientras oía al chico quejarse de dolor.

– Shampoo amar a Ranma chico, Shampoo matar a Ranma chica – quitó nuevamente la daga del cuerpo de Ranma.

– Es él Shampoo, chico o chica, es él, no ha cambiado – intentó explicar Akane, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, sentía sueño.

– ¿Estar bromeando? ¿Cómo esperar que Shampoo presentarse con esposo mujer? Además ser quién ensuciar honor de guerrera. – insertó el arma en el estomago de la castaña del mismo modo que con Ranma. – Con eso ser suficiente, aun si alguien venir, tu morir. –

– No... no... – murmuró Ranma casi sin fuerzas, sin voz, en shock. – una pesadilla... esto tiene que ser... una pesadilla... –

– Comprobar si ser pesadilla o no – esta vez enterró el arma en el torax, el mismo lugar en el que atacara a Akane primero. – ¿Dolor no ser suficientemente real? – rió.

Shampoo quitó la daga y la sangre fluyó libremente de la herida. Se encaminó hacia la pequeña cuna que cobijaba al hijo de sus victimas. El niño dormía sin imaginar todo lo acontecido, lo tomó entre sus brazos y desapareció tal como había llegado, sigilosa, silencio sólo interrumpido por las suplicas de las dos mujeres que rogaban dejara al bebe donde reposaba segundos antes.

– Ranma... – pronunció Akane luego de unos minutos – ya no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. La primera vez que te vi eras una chica... que ironico que te vea así también la ultima vez... –

– Akane... vamos cariño, intenta resistir, alguién va venir, lo sé. Sólo aguanta, tenemos que recuperar a nuestro hijo – pedía Ranma en no mejores condiciones, su voz apenas audible, tartamudeaba a la vez que escupia sangre. – Te amo... – necesitó decirle aquello, conciente de lo falsas que habían sido sus anteriores palabras, no existía esperanza para ellos, pero necesitaba que Akane supiera nuevamente lo que sentía hacía ella.

– Lo peor es eso Ranma... nuestro bebe... – un nuevo espasmo la llevó a escupir sangre – también te amo... siempre lo hice – confesó, sin saber que su esposo apenas había logrado oir la mitad de ello.

* * *

**...**

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, el titulo es por dos motivos, primero por el agua caliente y Ranma. Pensé en Shinichi/Conan, la posible inmunidad al farmaco y el peligro constante de quedar atrapado en ese cuerpo. Así que, por ahí surgió una retorcida idea. La otra razón para la "inmunidad" es por Shampoo, se siente exenta de culpas al seguir las leyes de su tribu, para ella todo vale, no hay escrupulos._

_La idea de Akane con Ranma chica no se me hace algo raro o anormal, creo que ella realmente lo acepta tal y como es el chico y no creo que tenga problemas en demostrarle aquello._

_Planeaba darle más protagonismo a Shampoo, el como se sentía y todo eso, pero no pude, creo que no me agrada ni para eso._

_Bueno, algo bastante diferente a mi estilo, pero se vino todo anoche mientras volvía a ver la serie esta vez en idioma original._

_Gracias a todos quienes lean :)_


End file.
